


Smoking By The River

by TristanIsGay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Repressed, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hurt, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Suicide, Past Sexual Abuse, Prison, Rivalry, Running Away, Sexual Content, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristanIsGay/pseuds/TristanIsGay
Summary: -"Just light one up and say you love me."The two were broken. In danger. Injured. Scared.But they both found peace by the river.They found each other.Forbidden.But Addictive.





	

_A cigarette._

_I just need a cigarette._

Thomas thought to himself as he was practically shaking. 

A cigarette. The one thing that seemed to settle his nerves anymore. He felt a little less empty as the thick smoke filled his lungs and numbed his thoughts. Sending him into a sort of weird ecstasy for a split second. Craving that bitter taste on his tongue and that burn on the back of his throat. Doesn't sound pleasant. It isn't really. Though something about it made Thomas want more. That sense of ecstasy. So what if it killed him. Maybe that would be better.  

Thomas got up quickly and quietly making sure nobody heard him. His cigarette pack held tightly in his hand. His head was raving for some smoke in his lungs to numb everything. Just everything. Being beat almost every day. Screamed at and pushed around. He couldn't escape it. His father was in charge. It was a stay or die situation. Die always felt like the correct option. And now that he was out of jail everything was a bit easier to take. Since he went through it there a bit worse. But it wasn't a life anyone should go through. Especially a kid. He'd been stuck in this since he was 3. From being burned with cigarettes to sexual abuse by the females. Thomas went through a lot. 

Thomas froze when he saw a male sitting by the river in his usual spot. His hair was long and dark brown. His clothes were baggy and ripped up. He was skinny. He looked a bit malnourished. He looked young as well. He saw smoke floating out into the wind from his figure. Smoker. He tried to step a bit closer so he could get a better look at him. This action made the boy turn his head to look at whatever made a noise. Thomas then noticed his caramel brown eyes.

"Need something?" He said flatly. Thomas paused for a second. 

"Just here to smoke. No issues, alright?" He said holding up the cigarette to try and show that's all he was here for. The boy just looked at him for a moment. 

"Alright. Well, you can either deal with me here or find another place."

"Deal," He said and sat down next to him. He put the cigarette in his mouth and quickly lighting it. "You should be a bit more careful with your words around here, kid. Could get yourself killed." He said before blowing out some smoke out. The boy laughed at his comment and rolled his eyes. 

"Maybe that's what I want. Plus, I'm 17. Don't call me kid." He said, looking in his direction. 

"Feel that." He mumbled in response to his first comment. "You're pretty young to want to be dead. Yet at least." 

He sighed "You have no idea what I've gone through."

Thomas nodded. "Fair enough." He said and took another drag "what's your name?"

"Alexander. You?"

"Thomas."

"Hm." He said. He looked over at Thomas. Thomas tilted his head. A bit confused. He noticed Alex was looking at his neck. Which had a tattoo to represent his gang. "They let you in?" He said, blowing out some smoke as he spoke. It took thomas a second to realize what he meant.

"I don't think let is the right word but yeah..sure." He said and rubbed his neck with his free hand. 

"Arn't they basically a white supremisit gang? You uh...don't really seem to fit."

"Ha...Yeah. They are. My dads the leader so i didn't have much of a choice. Still don't. When I wasn't in jail i was just beat up. So basically no difference." He sighed and put the smoke to his lips, taking a big breath in.

"Ah. I can barley remeber anything past jail. I was so stupid. But thats a story for later." He said. He layed back and blew out smoke. "The night is the only time I can fell something. Plus the burn of a cigarette." 

Thomas sighed. "I can feel you there." He said, leaning back with him. "Maybe I can runaway from this one day. Get a new life."

Alex chuckled softly "Well when you do take me with you." 

"Maybe I will." He said. The two turned their heads and looked at each other. "It was nice to meet you alexander."

"Since you're the first non-agressive person I've talked to in years I'll say It was nice meeting you as well." He said. The two silently looked at each other for a minute before looking back up. Alex sighed and smoke went over them. Covering the stars for moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Follow me on Tumblr for more stories @ultraprocrastinatingwriter  
> Chapter two is a lot better


End file.
